Hear the Bells
by applausetolive
Summary: Brittany and Santana are in love, now that gay marriage is legal in NY, would they take the next step?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Breadstick._

Santana walked into pretty much her favorite place in the world, aside from Brittany's room of course, and looked around for her blonde girlfriend, who had texted her to meeting her there in an hour. Finally she spotted her in one of the back tables, it was weird they didn't usually sit there.

-Britts, what's up with this?- Santana wondered as she sat down in front of the blonde girl.

-Santana! I have a surprise for you!- Brittany said excited, smiling widely.

The latina girl looked at her girlfriend and with that look told her everything, she fucking hated surprises, but she tried to played it cool because B's face had turned from a smile to a frown.

-You are not happy.- The girl said pouting and frowning at the same time as she read Santana's expression.

-No, no.- The brunette said quickly, taking one of her girlfriend hands in hers –I love surprises, what is it, B?- She asked trying to looked excited about this whole surprise thingy.

The blonde cheerio jumped on her sit, excited about her own surprise and then said –I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise-

-Ooookay, but do I have to wait for long?- She inquired, eager to get trough this.

-Nope, just a little, I swear- She smiled at her girlfriend, and fed her a breadstick.

…

They had dinner, talked, made out a little, it was just another date. But then, dessert time came and Brittany started to look nervous, she was looking at the door, like waiting for someone.

-B- Santana called her girlfriend. –What are you looking to, do you wanna go? Because we can always have dessert at my place, some sweet lady kisses or more?- She offered.

-NO!- Brittany practically yelled and the calmed down. –I mean, the surprise, remember, it's here, we can't go- She explained and then smiled as she saw Finn standing outside the restaurant.

-And when is this surprise going to take place?- Santana asked, she was hoping Brittany had forgotten about it.

-Now- The blonde said and music started blasting.

The whole Glee Club entered the place and started singing.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do__  
><em>_hey baby i think i wanna marry you__  
><em>_is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice__  
><em>_who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you___

_well i know this little chapel on the boulevard__  
><em>_we can go whoa whoa__  
><em>_no one will no whoa__  
><em>_oh come on girl___

_who cares if we're trashed__  
><em>_got a pocket full of cash we can blow whoa whoa__  
><em>_shots of patrol whoa whoa__  
><em>_and guitar girl___

_don't say no no no no no__  
><em>_just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_and we'll go go go go go__  
><em>_if you're ready, like i'm ready___

_cos it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do__  
><em>_hey baby i think i wanna marry you__  
><em>_is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice__  
><em>_who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you___

_oh__  
><em>_i'll go get the ring__  
><em>_let the choir bell sing like ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>_so what you wanna do ooh ooh__  
><em>_lets just run girl___

_if we wake up and you want to break up__  
><em>_that's cool ooh ooh__  
><em>_no i won't blame you ooh ooh__  
><em>_it was fun girl___

_don't say no no no no no__  
><em>_just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_and we'll go go go go go__  
><em>_if you're ready, like i'm ready___

_cos it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do__  
><em>_hey baby i think i wanna marry you__  
><em>_is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice__  
><em>_who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you___

_just say i do ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>_tell me right now baby__  
><em>_tell me right now baby, baby__  
><em>_just say i do ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>_tell me right now baby__  
><em>_tell me right now baby, baby___

_oh__  
><em>_it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do__  
><em>_hey baby i think i wanna marry you__  
><em>_is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice__  
><em>_who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you_

Santana's mouth was wide open and right when she thought she couldn't open it anymore, Brittany went down on her knee and started talking.

-Santana Lopez, I love you and I know it was my fault that it took us so long to be together, well at least at the beginning it was my fault, but that doesn't matter, because I've always loved _you _more than anyone and I had made up with the whole school so…-

-B.- Santana mumbled, she was surely surprise.

-Wait, let me finish- Brittany said. –My daddy was watching the news today and I heard something, gay marriage is legal in NY now, at first I didn't understand what it meant but my daddy explained to me and I want to go to New York with you, San, and I want to marry you, but Quinn said I had to ask you and that I had to do it properly and the guys helped me out and would you marry me Santana Lopez?- She finished her speech and looked at the latina waiting for her response.

Santana looked down at Brittany and then up to the Glee Club. Quinn smiled at her, Santana remembered how nice she had been when she came out of the closet and now she was there supporting her, them. The blonde nodded at her and Santana smiled, before answering to Brittany. –Yes, of course, I'll mary you, Britts.-

Everyone cheered as B slipped the ring in Santana's finger and the kissed and hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Problems._

-How are you going to get there, then?- Brittany's dad said after her daughter told him about her and Santana's plan.

-We'll fly- The blonde said simply, smiling at her father, who sighed, he knew that his daughter was an innocent girl and sometimes things like not having enough money to buy plane tickets was something she didn't understand easily.

-But, hon, you need money for that, a lot of money- He said, trying not to crash her daughter's dreams.

-I can get money, I have some and you can give me some more, right?- Brittany knew this was the way Santana and her would get to New York.

Her father sighed again, he knew Brittany wasn't going to like this, but he had to tell her what he thought. –Hon, don't you think, that maybe, it'd be better if you and Santana get married in a couple years? Just because you can do it now it doesn't mean you have to-

Brittany blinked several times, trying to understand every word her daddy had just spoken. –But, I love Santana-

-I know- Her father interrupted her.

-And I want to marry her and she wants to marry me, money's not important, love is.- She finished, sure of what she was saying.

-Sometimes, love isn't enough, Baby B- Her dad told her using her childhood nickname, he was the only person who still called her like that.

-No, love is everything, daddy, it is to me and to Santana and I'm marrying her.- Brittany said, she was mad. She got up from her chair in the kitchen and ran to her room, where she laid down on her bed with her cat very close to her, she reached for her phone and sent a message to San, it read:

"_Can you please come? I need you."_

…

The minute she got Brittany's text, Santana got in her car and drove all the way from Lima Heights to the blonde's house. B's dad opened the door and didn't say a word to Santana, just pointed up the stairs with his head and went back to the kitchen.

Santana ran upstairs and knocked on Brittany's door, opening it slightly. –B? It's me, San- She said and as the blonde whisper come in, and she entered the room. There she found a crying Brittany, she sure needed her.

Sitting in the bed next to her, the latina held her girlfriend close and caressed her hair. –What happened, babe?- She asked.

-Daddy, daddy said we can't go to New York- The girl answered sobbing.

-Oh- Santana exclaimed, realizing he hadn't really thought about that part of the wedding, getting to NYC. Recovering herself quickly she asked –And why's that?-

The blonde looked up to her, with still tearful eyes. –He said we can't fly because we have no money-

Santana didn't know what to say, Brittany's dad was right, they couldn't afford one plane ticket, let alone two. –Well, then we're going to look for some other way to get there- She finally said.

The blonde girl smiled and sat down in the bed to hug her girlfriend. –I knew love was enough-

Santana smiled as she hugged B tightly, as tightly as she could. The one thing she loved the most about Brittany was how she was so positive all the time and how she thought love could conquer all, something Santana herself wasn't so sure about.

-So, how are we going to go there? - The blonde asked, excited.

The latina thought about it for a moment. Flying wasn't an option, it was too expensive, they couldn't walk there and Santana knew Brittany hated trains and she hated buses so there was truly only one option left. –Road trip- She said simply.

B looked at her confused. –We'll drive there, well, I'll drive us there, we can take some people with us as well- Santana explained.

Brittany hugged her again. –That sounds really, really fun! - She broke the hug smiling at Santana. –You're the best girlfriend in the world, I love you so much. - She said and hugged her again.

The latina, smiled at her words and as she hugged her back she whispered, caressing her hair. –I love you, too, B, you have no idea how much I love you.-

In that moment she realized, she'll do whatever she had to in order to make Brittany happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Mommy issues._

Santana stayed over at Brittany's that night; they stayed up for a long time planning their road trip so they could tell B's dad their plan the next morning.

The girls woke up one after the other and stayed in bed for a few more seconds in silence, ejoying what Brittany called marry life practice. Santana was the first one to get up of bed and Brittany followed her slowly.

-Are we telling daddy now?- The blonde girl asked as they both started to get dressed.

-You said he loves breakfast so I guess now is a good time- Santana replied with a shrug.

Once they we all dressed up, they went downstairs and to the kitchen where they found not only Brittany's father but her mother too.

-Hey- B greeted her parents, sitting down.

-Good morning, princess- Her mother said kissing her temple. –And good morning, Santana, please sit down, breakfast is almost ready- She added, pointing to the empty chair next to Brittany's.

-Thanks- The latina replied, sitting down.

-So, your father told me you are planning to get married- The blonde tall woman started as she served pancakes into plates.

-Yes, mommy and we figure out a way to go to New York- Brittany said bouncing on her sit. –Actually, Santana did.-

B's father looked at the girls very seriously. –You did?- He asked. –And how are you going to do it, may I ask?- He added as her daughter nodded vigorously.

-Santana's driving us there- B answered, her father turned to look at Santana who had stayed very quiet.

-Well, yes, I have a car and it'd be fun, we'll stop along the way of course.- The latina explained and then mumbled a thank you to Brittany's mother who had just gave her some pancakes.

The blonde semi bold man kept quiet for a minute as he tasted his pancakes. The women stared at him as the slowly ate as well.

-I think that's a reasonable idea and apparently you really want to marry my daughter if you're driving all the way to New York, I'll just have to check if I can go with you girls, your baby girl just marries once, right.- Brittany's father smiled at the girls and B stood up to give him a hug and kissed his cheek.

B's mother just smiled before saying. –We should talk to Santana's mother, too, maybe we can carpool.- Santana's smile faded for a second but she manage to pretend everything was alright when it wasn't, her mother didn't even know she was a lesbian.

…...

Santana stayed in the driveway inside of the car for a few minutes, she was telling her mother, she had to but she was so scared and she hated it, she was Santana fucking Lopez, she wasn't supposed to be scared, but her mother and this subject, they didn't get along. The latina closed her eyes remembering the time her aunt Sofia had come out, she remembered her mother yelling, telling her she wasn't her sister anymore and that she didn't want to see her ever again. Santana took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking inside her house.

-Hey, mama.- She greeted her mother.

-Hi, baby.- Her mother said, then looked at the clock. –Danm, I had to go picked your brother up, he's playing soccer.- She took her apron off and go wash her hands.

-Wait, mama, I need to talk to you.- Santana said, if she didn't tell her now, she wasn't sure she'll be able to tell her at all.

-Can it wait, princesa? I gotta go, now.-

-It's just a second, mama, por favor.-

-Okay, but talk fast.- Santana's mother agreed and waited for her daughter to start talking.

-Well, mama, it's, I've been meaning to tell you for a while and now, well, it's time I think, because you need to know and…-

The older woman interrupted her. –Santana, fast, please-

-The thing is, mama, I'm… I'm…-

-You'll tell me later, Santana, I can't wait any longer, sorry- She started heading to the door but fist Santana yelled: -I'm a lesbian.-

The woman turned around slowly. –Que?-

-I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Brittany and I'm marrying her.- Santana talked fast, as fast as she could.

-No, no, no, no, no.- Her mother shook her head as she spoke. –No, you're not, you're joking, tell me you're joking-

Santana shook her head. –I am not, mama, I love Brittany Susan Pierce, I really do.-

Santana's mother came back inside the kitchen and sat down, still shaking her head. –But, you're mi hija, mi hija, you can't be a… a… a…-

-Lesbian- Santana finished for her. –And yes I am, mama, but I'm still me, I'm still your daughter, tu princesa.-

-No, no.- The woman shook her head more vigorously now. –No, you are _not_ my daughter, tu no eras mi princesa, ya ni te reconozco, mi hija no es una lesbiana, no _(you're not my princess, I don't even know you anymore, my daughter is not a lesbian.)-_ She yelled, standing up.

-Mama, I'm me, I'm your daughter, please.- Santana practically begged, tears starting to flow.

-I'm going now, I don't want to see you or your things when I get back here, you're not my daughter anymore, I don't want to see you ever again.-

-Mama, please- Santana said crying as her mother left the house, she then ran to the door. –Mama- She yelled before her mother got in her car- Mama- And her mother was gone.

Santana went to her room and gathered her stuff, still crying. She jumped into her car and drove to Quinn's house.

-I told my mother- She said when the blonde opened the door. –She kicked me out.-

Quinn was in shock, she wasn't used to see Santana like this, crying. –Come on in- She said and moved so Santana could enter her house.

-Brittany doesn't know my mother didn't know, I can't go to her house, I didn't go where else to go.- The latina explained.

-It's okay, you can stay here, for as long as you want to.- Quinn replied and then hugged her friend who started crying again, like a helpless, lost child.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Talking is good._

Santana opened her eyes slowly and found herself in Quinn's room, for a second she had forgotten everything, but it all came back to her as her eyes opened and she sat down on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep, Quinn with her all the time. Santana looked around for her friend but she wasn't there, she went to the restroom and washed her face, taking all the make-up she hadn't removed last night. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she sighed before starting her way downstairs to the Fabray's kitchen. As she approached the end of the stairs she heard whispering voices.

-Poor girl, poor girl- It was Quinn's mom. –And poor mother, dealing with that stuff.-

-What she did was wrong, mom, you know that.- Quinn replied.

-Yes, but I can understand her, darling, a mother never expects her daughter to like girls, they're waiting for the husband, the grandkids.- Quinn's mother explained.

-She can have grandkids and Brittany is the best daughter-in-law she could've asked for.-

As Santana listened to her friend's words she couldn't help but smile, though it faded away quickly, sighing once more the latina made her way to the kitchen and the blondes stopped talking.

-Good morning, Santana dear, would you like some breakfast? I'm cooking bacon.- Quinn's mother greeted her with a smile.

-Yeah, thanks.- The girl replied, sitting down.

-How are you, San?- the blonde girl asked with a sympathetic smile on her face.

-I'm fine.- Was all Santana said.

They had breakfast in silence, Quinn and her mother looking at Santana every once in a while without saying a word. Finally, Quinn's mother announce she was going to work, kissing her daughter on the cheek and giving Santana a smile, she left the house. In that moment Quinn turned to look at Santana.

-So, B doesn't know your mother didn't know.- She said, more like an affirmation than a question.

-No, she doesn't know and I don't think I should tell her.- The latina answered, not entirely sure of what she was saying.

-You should tell her, San, you're getting married, you can't hide things like this from her.- Her friend replied.

Santana sighed, Quinn was right but it was so hard for her to open up, even with Brittany and she was sure that if she started talking about her mother she would end up telling her their whole story.

-I can't.- She said simply.

-I know it's hard but.-

-You know?- Santana interrupted her. –You don't know what it feels, you have no idea.-

-My parents kicked me out, too, remember? I know what it's like.- Quinn replied, not getting mad.

-It's not the same, Quinn, your parents kicked you out for a mistake you made not because of who you were, it's not the same.-

-You're right, it's not the same, but nevertheless, you need to talk to someone and I think Brittany is the person you should talk to.-

-She'll hate me for lying to her.- Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

-She won't, she loves you way too much, San, I know that.- The blonde said, giving her friend a warm smile.

-Okay, fine, I'll tell her.-

…..

Santana drove to Brittany's house but it was a while until she got out of the car, she was too scared of what could happen. She walked to the door and as she was about to rang the bell Brittany's mother opened the door.

-Santana, hi.- She said, surprised to see the girl.

-Uhm, hello, Mrs. Pierce.- San greeted her.

-Come on in sweetheart, Britt's in her room, I'm heading to the store, I'll be back in a few minutes.- The blonde woman smiled at her, pretending she didn't realize there was something wrong with her daughter's girlfriend.

Santana entered the house and climbed the stairs. She froze whenever she found herself in front of Brittany's door, she could go, B hadn't seen her, she could pretend she was never there.

-San!- She heard Brittany's voice behind her. –What are you doing here?-

-B, hi, I was just.- Santana hesitated and then sighed. –I need to talk to you.-

Brittany pouted worried. –Did I do something wrong?- She asked.

-No, no.- Santana hurried to say. –You're okay, I just need to tell you something, let's go to your room, okay?.- She said opening the door and entering.

Brittany followed Santana inside and sat down on her bed, hugging a teddy bear. San sat in front of her.

-See, Brittany I hadn't been exactly honest with you.- The latina started, Brittany's face showed how worried she still was.

-The thing is Britt.- Santana sighed, why was this so hard. –Until yesterday I hadn't… I hadn't.- She stopped, she couldn't say it, she just couldn't.

-What is it, San?- Brittany asked placing her hand on Santana's. –You can tell me everything.-

Santana took a deep breath before speaking, Quinn was right, B wasn't going to hate her, she couldn't hate her.

-I hadn't told my mother about me.- She finally said.

-You what?- The blonde asked confused.

-About me being a lesbian, being in love with you.- She explained.

-Oh.- Was all Brittany said and then frowned. –Why?- She asked simply.

-Because I was afraid, of what she would think, what she would do.-

-But, she's your mom, she loves you and she accepts you for who you are, right?- Brittany asked, her innocence showing in her eyes.

-It should be like that, B, but it's not.- Santana shook her head, how she wished what Brittany had just said were true. –She kicked me out; she told me I wasn't her daughter anymore.-

The latina was much more calmer than what she thought she would be talking about this, she wasn't crying and she was yelling, she was just telling Brittany everything very calmly.

-I'm so sorry, San.- B said moving closer to the other girl and hugging her. –Your mom is being silly, you'll see she'll come around.-

-No, she won't, Britt, I know her and this is not the first time she acts like this.- Santana explained as she hugged her girlfriend back.

-What do you mean?- B asked, pulling away from the hug and looking at Santana confused.

-She said the same thing to my aunt Sofia and she hasn't change her mind in ten years, so…- She explained shrugging.

-But you're her baby, San, she loves you more than anything, you'll see, once she knows how happy you are with me, she'll change her mind, I know it.- Brittany smiled at Santana, brightly.

-I hope you're right, B, I really do.-


End file.
